sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Space mission to rescue Aqua
The Space mission to rescue Aqua is an rescue mission which was occured in the outer space outside of Planet Earth in October 18th to October 20th, 2094 during the Maverick Wars. Ten days after the mission on San Fransokyo, Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II, Zero and Ryder the Bird went to NASA Space Station in Florida to ask permission for the use of the space shuttle by launching the rescue mission to save the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turned JSOC soldier, Aqua. Background After the successful mission on San Fransokyo, Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Zero would manage to return to the USS Barack Obama aircraft carrier, but Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna attempt to ambush Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Zero to steal the Chaos Emerald but fail. Ruby introduces herself and Blake to Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Zero and becomes excited to see their weapons. After Blake demands Ragna's Keystone, Ruby challenges him and Zero to fight. After Ruby and Blake lose the battle, they listen to the Sonic Sr II's suspicions about the Maverick Wars and his conclusion that they might not even have to compete and that they should stop fighting each other before convincing them to help the U.S. and NATO coalition forces to stop Sigma's plan. While Blake is unsure of Sonic Sr II's assumptions due to the lack of evidence, Ruby believes him and allows him to handle the Sigma's Mavericks and help the U.S. and NATO coalition, much to Blake and Zero's surprise. Ruby shares with Blake her belief that there is a chance that risking their lives for the Maverick Wars will be pointless in the end, and she wants to fight for something that she is absolutely sure of. Ruby then asks Sonic Sr II to keep his Chaos Emerald safe before she and Blake take their leave. After they left, Sonic Sr II, Marcus and Zero went to Destiny Islands near Hawaii, where Zero finds the Master's Defender and keeps it before he, Zero and Ryder went to the NASA Space Station in Florida by launching the Space mission to rescue the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Aqua and free her from the corruption by using the power of the Wisps and the Legendary sacred sword Excalibur. Tails Jr and Classic Sonic returning to the United States and NATO coalition forces with info on the Phantom Ruby in tow, Tails Jr revealed that the Ruby required an incredible amount of energy, which only the Death Egg could provide, to work. As such, the U.S. and NATO coalition's next objective became to destroy the Death Egg with the use of the Mac Cannon. To accomplish this, the U.S. and NATO coalition first had the Avatar create a distraction at Guardian Rock to divert the Sigma's Maverick Army's attention, resulting in Marcus taking down the Death Crab; in the process of accomplishing this, they also ensured that Egypt was defended from the Sigma's Maverick attack by the U.S and NATO coalition forces along with Egyptian Armed Forces. With the Sigma's Maverick Army distracted, Sonic Jr II and Mega Man X invaded the Network Terminal and used its computers to shut down the Death Egg's weapons systems while Sonic Sr II is away from space; Sonic Jr II and Maverick Hunter X's efforts likewise ensured that the United States and NATO coalition forces were able to capture the Chemical Plant in the city of Tokyo with the help of the Japan Self-Defense Forces. Classic Sonic and Sentinel Task Force operatives subsequently invaded the defenseless Death Egg to destroy it from within with the C4 explosives. Although the Death Egg was soon brought back online under auxiliary power,Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Death Egg: Death Egg. "Knuckles Jr: Hey, the defense system's still up! I thought we shut it down. / Tails Jr: They probably switched over to auxiliary power. / Classic Sonic: Of course I will. I always find my way through. Classic Sonic and Sentinel operatives still accomplished his mission. After that, Sigma and Infinite retreated to the occupied Beijing to re-mobilize their Maverick forces. used by Sonic the Hedgehog Sr and Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II with the use of the legendary sacred sword Excalibur.]] Believing they had rendered the Phantom Ruby powerless, Sonic Sr II thanks his friends for helping the U.S. and NATO coalition forces. However, the corrupted Aqua emerges from the Null Space and explains the pain she has endured over the past decade, accusing Sonic Sr II for being "too late" to save her, but Sonic Sr II denied and told her that she is wrong and had no choice but to save her. Using the power of the sacred swords, he became Excalibur Sonic Sr II and fights Aqua and successfully frees her from the corruption with the power of the Wisps and the legendary sacred sword Excalibur in which defeated her, but he is mortally wounded in the process. Shortly afterwards, Sonic Sr II revived himself and Aqua with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and sacred sword Caliburn and take her back to the space shuttle in which was crash landed in Destiny Islands near Hawaii which forced Sonic Sr II to save Aqua from drowning and take her back to the shores in which they reunited with her after 60 years of absence before giving her the Master's Defender keyblade in exchange and the sacred sword Caliburn for the care of his grandfather Sonic the Hedgehog Sr. Aftermath After the rescue mission is a complete success, . Aqua leads Sonic Sr II, Ryder and Zero to the late Eraqus' S.H.I.E.L.D. base in San Francisco, which she reconstruct it to the new S.H.I.E.L.D. base so they can wake Sonic Sr after the 60 year cryosleep and later give him the sacred sword Caliburn. However, Vanitas attacks to claim Shadow's heart only for Sonic Sr defeated him with the Darkspine Sonic Sr and Excalibur Sonic Sr forms using the seven World Rings' power and the sacred sword Excalibur. Sonic Sr managed to chase Vantias off and attacked him in rage, thus saving Aqua's life which forced Vanitas to retreat. After that, Sonic Sr is reunited by Shadow the Hedgehog (who is revived by Sora with the help of his son Shadow Jr). With their training complete in San Diego, Lea and Kairi join the group, completing the Seven Guardians of Light. Lea is especially confused by the connections between everyone, including the fact Sonic Sr and Roxas look the same in which he denied and they were different and has his grandsons, Sonic Sr II and Sonic Jr II. Believing they had rendered the Phantom Ruby powerless after the Space mission rescue of Aqua by Sonic Sr II and Sora and the awakening of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr in San Francisco S.H.I.E.L.D. Base, U.S.-NATO coalition led by Knuckles the Echidna Jr decided to attack and liberate Beijing using a battle technique used by U.S. Armed Forces by using a combination of air and land attacks to surprise the Sigma's Mavericks in the occupied Beijing. The U.S. President have allowed the American-NATO, East Asian and Russian fleet to monopolize Sigma's Mavericks in the occupied-Beijing. While the American-NATO forces were still struggling with tens of millions of Sigma's Maverick troops in Northern China, the U.S. NATO Navy submarines have launched multiple nuclear missiles, quickly annihilated 70 millions Mavericks and most of Sigma's Maverick army. This paved the way for the U.S> and NATO troops to enter the occupied-Beijing in order to liberate the capital of China with the help of the Chinese forces. Gallery US Navy 031130-N-6278K-001 USS George Washington (CVN 73) sails off the coast of Florida.jpg Starboard bow view of SPS Navarra (F85) during Standing Naval Force Atlantic exercise with USS Trenton (LPD-14), USS Saipan (LHA-2), and USS Simpson (FFG-56) in background 040925-N-8327M-001.jpg USS Saipan (LHA-2).jpg U.S. Navy Carrier Fleet 2060s.jpg Roosevelt-Carrier-Strike-Group-returns-to-7th-Fleet.jpg US Navy 051115-N-8492C-125 The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) destroyer JDS Kongou (DDG 173) sails in formation with other JMSDF ships and ships assigned to the USS Kitty Hawk Carrier Strike Group.jpg US Navy 090320-N-9928E-304 The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis (CVN 74) and ships of the John C. Stennis Carrier Strike Group are underway in formation with naval vessels from the Republic of Korea.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg Marines conduct physical training aboard USS Makin.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg Helicopter takes off from USS Rentz 130921-N-IC228-005.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Rangers afg.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg Ranger inspect gear at Ranger Rendezvous 2009.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg 75th Ranger Regiment conducing operations in Iraq, 26 April 2007.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg References Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO